Solitude Comblée
by Polo or Pollo
Summary: Cacher sa solitude et sa peine derrière un sourire, elle savait faire. Affronter le danger seul et ignorer son misérable père, il ne savait pas faire. Pourtant, se comprendre ça ils savaient tous les deux le faire.


Coucou mes amis fan d'histoires en tout genre !  
Je me suis lancée un p'tit défi pour essayer d'écrire un One Shot sur Luxus et Mirajane pendant mes vacances, et d'après les lecteurs de mon blog j'ai assez réussi mon coup. Alors je viens le poster sur ce magnifique endroit qui est , pour que vous puissiez aussi le lire (:

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, parce que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour s'améliorer et pour avoir l'envie d'écrire~_****

* * *

**Solitude Comblée**

C'était une impression de vide. Quelque chose manquait dans cette pièce, mais elle ne savait pas dire quoi. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment dans ce bar qui était tout le temps bondé. Des années que des habitués venaient se détendre pendant leurs poses déjeuners et leurs week-ends. Pourtant, ce jour de pluie, son cœur se serrait et elle n'arrivait pas à sourire.

Elle nettoyait des verres en regardant dans le vide lorsque quelqu'un vint l'interrompre dans sa réflexion silencieusement sur ce trou béant qui s'était créé en elle. Elle se retourna et rencontra la bouille de sa petite sœur qui semblait inquiète. Ses yeux azur agités, et ses mains étaient froides. Que ce passait-il ? Lisanna ne lâchait pas sa sœur du regard. Mirajane n'osait pas lui demander pourquoi elle était comme ça. Elle pouvait juste l'observer : ses cheveux d'argents étaient mouillés ainsi que ses vêtements, sûrement à cause du mauvais temps actuel. Or, Mirajane ne l'avait pas vu quitter le bar. Depuis quand la cadette s'était absentée ? Son souffle était court, et elle s'appuyait sur le bois du bar pour reprendre des forces. Avait-elle couru pour rentrer ?

Plus elle observait Lisanna, plus elle était inquiète. Cette journée continuait à lui faire du mal. Mirajane posa son verre à présent propre et amena son clone plus jeune dans une salle à l'arrière. Toutes deux se posèrent sur un banc et regardèrent au loin, laissant le silence imposer sa loi. La pièce était remplie de tonneaux d'alcool, de sacs de cafés et de vaisselles. La serveuse connaissait cet endroit absolument par cœur, alors l'obscurité ne la dérangeait pas.

« **Pourquoi as-tu l'air si perdu aujourd'hui ?** » Lisanna attrapa délicatement les mains de sa sœur. « **C'est à cause du mauvais temps ?** »

« **Oh, ça…** » Mirajane soupira longuement. « **Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose, je ressens un vide. **» L'ainée ébouriffa la tignasse blanche de Lisanna et afficha un magnifique sourire comme pour la rassurer.

Soudain quelqu'un l'interpella dans l'autre salle. La serveuse libéra ses mains et se leva pour voir qu'elle était l'urgence de la jeune femme qui venait de l'appeler. C'était une femme aux cheveux bruns clair qui portait des lunettes, et toute habillée de vert : de l'inquiétude se reflétait dans ses yeux noirs.

« **Tu n'aurais pas vu Luxus par hasard ? Ca fait presque une semaine qu'on n'arrive pas à le retrouver avec Bixlow et Fried. On s'est dit qu'il était peut-être venu boire un coup.** »

« **Je suis désolée, car ça fait une semaine que je ne l'ai pas aperçu non plus. Il doit être allé dans un autre endroit pour se saouler.** » Mirajane échappa un sourire en pensant à l'idée du jeune homme blond ivre.

L'autre jeune femme était moins souriante de savoir ceci. En ce moment, Luxus n'était pas la personne la plus stable du monde. Depuis toujours, derrière son caractère désagréable, et sa méchanceté gratuite, se trouvait un homme qui était brisé à cause des conflits familiaux qui avait causé la perte de son père. Il avait encore plus perdu confiance en lui-même, quand deux mois auparavant il avait perdu un chantier où l'un des ouvriers y avait laissé la vie. Maintenant, il ne cessait de se consoler avec l'alcool, et ne gardait jamais bien loin une bouteille ouverte. Son comportement inquiétait tout le monde, mais personne n'osait le dire à haute voix.

Evergreen était vendeuse dans un magasin de chaussures dans le quartier voisin et n'arrêtait pas d'embêter le disparu avec les nouvelles bottines qui sortaient. Bixlow et Fried étaient serveurs dans le restaurant de l'autre côté de la rue. Tous les quatre étaient des amis de longues dates bien qu'ils se chamaillaient tout le temps. Ils se connaissaient par cœur, et faisaient partit des habitués du bar de Mirajane. C'était le même défilé de personnes à chaque fois. Elle avait appris à les connaitre ainsi.

« **Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous aider.** »

Cette histoire avait attisé la curiosité de la jeune femme. Elle passa une main dans sa longue chevelure blanche. Puis elle balaya la salle du regard, et appela sa sœur et une autre jeune femme. Cette demoiselle avait une chevelure d'or et aidait souvent Mirajane dans son travail. Elle leurs demanda de s'occuper de l'établissement jusqu'à son retour.

Elle enfila son manteau imperméable bleu pâle, attrapa son parapluie et partie à pied dans les rues étroites de la ville de Magnolia. Cette ville était une véritable usine artisanale. On pouvait vraiment dégoter un tas de petites choses que les habitants avaient conçu. Le lieu était aussi réputé pour son magnifique lac voisin aux plus magnifiques demeures du pays. La serveuse se rendait en ce moment dans ces quartiers. Elle espérait trouver des idées pour dénicher la cachette de Luxus.

Cela faisait bien des années qu'elle le connaissait et elle avait toujours été intriguée par celui-ci. A chaque fois qu'une occasion se présentait à elle pour mieux le connaitre, elle n'hésitait pas. Tous les deux n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ils s'entendaient bien. Ils s'engueulaient souvent, et venaient parfois à utiliser les poings, mais tout se réglait rapidement par la suite. Plus les années passaient, plus ils s'étaient éloignés. De plus, il parlait de moins en moins, devenait sombre et ronchon.

Elle arriva sous son parapluie devant une immense maison, que l'on pourrait presque qualifier de villa. L'homme qui y habitait se trouvait être le propriétaire de plus plusieurs boutiques, le bar de Mirajane comprit. Il avait la réputation d'un papa généreux : peu importait qui se présentait à sa porte, s'il était perdu et qu'il avait besoin d'aide, cet homme lui donnait tout le réconfort possible et remplissait ses besoins. Il vivait seul dans cet endroit depuis la mort de sa femme. Personne ne venait lui rendre visite : c'était la conclusion à laquelle elle était arrivée en observant que rien n'avait changé entre ses réguliers passages.

Par le passé, cet homme, nommé Makarov Draer avait mis à la porte son fils qui ne connaissait pas le respect des autres. Celui-ci avait eu un fils qui était Luxus, le manquant à l'appel. Il habitait de temps à autres dans cet endroit majestueux, mais c'était de moins en moins fréquent.

Mirajane trouva le propriétaire des lieux à l'aide des quelques servants présents. Elle se retrouva dans la véranda à côté du jardin qui était fleuris et pur. Toute la beauté de ce lieu y était concentrée malgré la pluie battante. Il y avait des milliers de couleurs, une pelouse verdoyante, et les gouttes de pluie rendaient à ce jardin un côté féérique.

« **Je n'arriverais jamais à me faire à l'idée que personne ne vit ici à part vous je pense.** » Elle se posa sur l'une des chaises en osier tout en observant l'homme âgé qui lui tournait le dos. **« Il a encore disparu...** »

Personne n'avait besoin de nom pour comprendre de qui ils parlaient. C'était devenu une routine pour eux deux.

«** Je suppose que tu as déjà vérifié ce que nous connaissions déjà. Il a vraiment un don pour trouver les lieux les moins connus pour se planquer ce mioche…** » Il se retourna et tira une chaise miniature qui allait avec sa taille pour se mettre en face de la blanche. Il affichait un regard sévère, et inquiet à la fois. « **Tu n'as pas l'air bien non plus… ?** »

« **Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur. La priorité du jour est de le trouver pour la énième fois !** » Le sourire qu'elle affichait était rayonnant. Elle espérait lui faire oublier la douleur qu'elle avait laissé apparaitre. « **Vous avez une idée ?** »

« **Ça peut paraitre bête, mais… Tu es allée voir chez lui ? **»

Soudain, Mirajane se frotta le crâne, évitant le regard du vieil homme. Elle était étrangement gênée par cette question, car elle n'osait pas s'aventurer chez les autres. Son énorme curiosité lui avait coûté cher auparavant, et elle ne voulait plus s'attirer de problèmes à présent. De plus, elle n'avait entendu que des rumeurs sur le lieu où habitait Luxus. Ecoutant le silence de la belle, le grand-père du blond attrapa un bout de papier où il inscrit quelque chose pour ensuite lui tendre c'était son adresse.

Elle l'interrogea du regard, et il lui répondit d'un simple sourire avant de se lever de sa chaise. Au bout d'un moment, elle se décida à se rendre chez l'hériter des Draer. Or au dernier moment, Makarov se racla la gorge ce qui attira l'attention de la blanche.

« **Méfies toi, Mira. A force de lui laisser du terrain, tu finiras prisonnière.** »

Sur l'instant elle ne comprit pas le sens de cet avertissement, et quitta la pièce doucement en réfléchissant déjà à la façon dont elle allait encore expliquer son intervention… : l'excuse de l'inquiétude de Ever ? Déjà faite Prendre de ses nouvelles de la part du papi ? Idem Lui donner un flan qui était son pêché mignon ? Encore inutile. Juste pour l'emmerder ? Surement une mauvaise idée. Il se laissait de moins en moins approcher.

La pluie était toujours aussi forte. La peine de Mirajane allait en crescendo. Elle avait mal aux pieds à cause de ses chaussures qui n'étaient pas du tout adaptées à la longue marche. La douleur entrainait de la colère par rapport au comportement de Luxus. En plus, elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il agissait comme ça à chaque fois qu'il perdait un contrat. A quoi bon ? Ce n'était toujours qu'un seul boulot, il arrivait quand même à en trouver après. Il était réputé dans le milieu, alors il n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre. Ce n'était pas non plus un accident qui allait lui faire du mal.

Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour arriver devant la porte de son immeuble. Finalement le quartier n'était pas si mauvais qu'on le disait. Au tour il n'y avait que des maisons de retraites et des écoles. La serveuse regardait l'entrée de l'immeuble et ressentait trop d'hésitation pour aller sonner. Alors elle se mit à l'abri sous le porche. C'était l'après-midi, et tout était calme. D'habitude, elle serait en train d'accueillir un groupe d'amis aux deux jeunes femmes à qui elle avait confié les clés de l'établissement, mais elle allait devoir passer son tour pour le service aujourd'hui. Un frisson la parcourra. Elle avait froid à cause de la pluie qui réussissait tout de même à l'atteindre, et rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer la tête du bar à son retour.

« **Tu fous quoi ?** »

Cette voix… Il était devant elle. Mouillé, mais vivant. Il avait ses cheveux d'or en batailles, et de la fatigue se ressentait rien qu'en voyant son visage. Sa tenue était surprenante, car il avait enfilé un vieux pull de laine noir dont les fils se défaisaient, un short gris (quelle idée alors qu'il pleuvait !), et des sandales. Cet homme avait un don pour la faire rire comme jamais. Elle esquissa un sourire et se retenue de rire face à lui.

« **Je te cherchais.** » Sa voix cristalline était toute petite et fragile. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle était glacée jusqu'aux os, et voulait garder cette réputation de femme forte intacte.

« **Tu veux monter tant que t'es là ? La rue n'a pas besoin de savoir ma vie.** »

Pour simple réponse à sa proposition, elle passa la porte qu'il venait de lui ouvrir. Elle rêvait d'un bon bain chaud et pouvoir quitter ses chaussures à l'instant même où elle retrouva un peu de chaleur dans le hall. L'ambiance était toujours autant silencieuse. Ils prirent l'ascenseur, et elle découvrit qu'il habitait au dernier étage. La vue devait être impressionnante de son appartement. Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant la porte que Luxus décrocha quelques mots pour lui dire de faire comme chez elle, avant de disparaitre quelques secondes.

Mirajane se sentait toute petite dans ce nouvel environnement. Elle était comme une enfant devant un magasin de jouet qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore par cœur. Les murs étaient dans des tons clairs et en même temps sobres. De simples meubles en bois se cachaient sous pas mal de bazar entassé. Il était loin d'être maniaque, ça c'était sûr. Elle tremblait malgré la chaleur de l'endroit. Elle avança jusqu'au salon et aperçue la vue de la ville. Effectivement, c'était scotchant ! Voir sa ville natale ainsi l'émerveillait.

« **Y a des fringues secs dans la salle de bain avec une serviette si t'veux pas attraper la crève plus que tu l'as déjà.** » Il s'étala sur le canapé, son casque sur les oreilles et les yeux fermés.

Elle était hésitante et perdue. Depuis des années de silence entre eux, il lui adressait ainsi la parole comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si leur éloignement, forcé à cause des évènements passés, avait été éradiqué de ses souvenirs. Au contraire de Mirajane qui n'avait pas oublié, elle s'était contentée de cacher tout cela derrière son sourire.

C'était bien beau de lui dire qu'elle pouvait trouver un peu plus de chaleur, mais il ne semblait pas se souvenir qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas l'endroit. Sa curiosité qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal d'enfouir au fin fond d'elle-même lui disait d'aller explorer l'appartement, tandis que s'y opposait son envie de le questionner.

« **C'est la première à droite.** »

Surprise, elle jeta un œil vers lui. Il la regardait en souriant. Elle devait encore faire une tête étrange dans sa réflexion. Elle soupira et suivit les indications du jeune homme. Elle marchait doucement et arriva dans la salle d'eau. Une petite pièce bien mieux rangée que le salon ce qui la fit sourire. Cette habitation regorgeait de surprises sur la personne de Luxus.

Elle repoussa délicatement la porte, et enleva ses chaussures et son manteau. Ses pieds et ses mains n'avaient pas une couleur très vivante et ses cheveux étaient en batailles. Mirajane enleva son pull pour le remplacer pour le t-shirt qu'on lui avait donné qui était bien trop grand pour elle, et fit de même avec son jean. On aurait dit une gamine qui enfilait les affaires de son papa pour se déguiser.

«** Si je me casse pas la figure avec ça moi… ! **» Elle échappa un sourire en pensant ceci à haute voix. Elle remonta maladroitement son pantalon pour ne pas marcher dessus tout en quittant la pièce.

Quand elle revint dans le salon, il n'y avait plus personne et décida de s'assoir sur le canapé après avoir enlevé une paire de chaussettes et un journal qui trainaient. Elle se sentait vraiment comme chez elle. Elle avait les yeux fatigués qui se fermaient tous seuls. Le temps passait et personne ne venait la secouer pour la tenir debout. Les minutes s'écoulaient et Mirajane finit par s'endormir.

Ce fut une présence contre son épaule qui la réveilla de sa sieste. Il commençait à faire nuit. C'était une première pour elle de dormir aussi bien depuis bien longtemps. Pas de cauchemar, pas de longs moments de vides où elle n'arrivait à pas s'endormir. Elle hésitait à tourner la tête de risque de le déranger dans sa petite pause de repos avec elle. Il avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et ses cheveux blonds lui chatouillaient le cou. Sa respiration était calme.

« **Pourquoi t'es venue ?** »

Son cœur loupa un battement, peut-être deux... La surprise la prit de court qu'elle en oubliait presque de respirer. Etait-il réveillé depuis le début ?

« **Pourquoi tu m'as laissé entrer ?** »

Elle voulait éviter de lui répondre, car elle ne savait pas comment se justifier. Elle-même allait déjà mieux que ce matin, et elle ne voulait pas risquer d'être encore plus mal pour finir sa journée. Pour une fois qu'il était calme et un semblant gentil. Cet homme n'était pas réputé pour sa joie de vivre et sa générosité.

« **C'est encore le trio qui est venu pleurnicher… ! J'ai l'impression que t'es plus habituée qu'eux, c'est marrant.** »

Il ne bougeait pas et elle non plus. Pas besoin de parler, il comprenait tout seul et devait l'avoir deviner depuis le début. Il l'intriguait vraiment. Elle soupira longuement. Il avait raison : c'était en partie par habitude qu'elle était venue. Pourtant, elle ne saurait dire réellement pourquoi elle était ici. Voulait-elle prendre de ses nouvelles ? Rassurer les trois et le papi ? Espérer combler ce vide en elle ? Elle ne savait pas. Impuissante face à tout cela.

« **Merci.** »

La seconde qui suivit ce simple mot de la blanche, il lui tapota la cuisse, puis se leva pour lui proposer un café qu'elle accepta avec un sourire. Son absence lui donna froid. Elle n'avouerait jamais à quiconque ce sentiment de sécurité et de bonheur à ses côtés. Son frère n'avait jamais aimé Luxus et ne cessait de se battre contre lui, de le défier de toutes les façons possibles. Il avait défendu aux deux sœurs de ne pas l'approcher, le décrivant comme quelqu'un de dangereux, mais Mirajane n'avait jamais réellement respecté cette règle. En repensant à son petit frère, elle sentit une tristesse profonde l'envahir. Il n'était plus là. Une maladie l'avait emporté l'année dernière.

« **Deux sucres, et un peu de lait ?** » Luxus lui tendait une tasse de café chaud. Il savait étrangement comment elle aimait le boire. Elle était surprise. Il semblait plus la connaitre qu'elle le connaissait. Pour le remercier, elle lui adressa un autre sourire en attrapa la boisson.

Il se remit à sa place tout proche d'elle. Elle regrettait sa sieste finalement. Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres quand elle se ressentit la sensation d'être observée. Pourtant, il était tout aussi plongé dans sa dégustation. Curieuse, Mirajane s'arrêta de boire et posa sa tasse entre ses cuisses. Elle regarda au tour d'elle jusqu'à sentir un animal se frotter la tête contre la sienne. A ce moment-là, la serveuse sursauta d'un coup et se décala soudainement vers lui pour mieux voir qui venait de lui adresser une telle part de tendresse. C'était un chat blanc avec des tâches noires et marron. Une minette qui s'était assise sur le dossier du canapé et qui ronronnait très fort.

« **Elle te bouffera pas. C'est Milka.** » Il passa son bras à côté de la joue gauche de Mirajane pour atteindre le félin et le caresser. « **C'est le vieux qui me l'a confié y'a un moment.** »

Timidement elle approcha son index du petit nez rose de Milka qui le huma et y frotta sa tête quelques secondes ensuite. Ses poils étaient si doux qu'on aurait dit une peluche. Au bout d'un moment, elle se mit à sourire en comprenant quelque chose.

« **C'est moi qui l'ai donné à ton grand père. C'est un chat des rues que Lisanna avait trouvé, mais avec Elfman on 'pouvait pas le garder, alors je suis allée lui porter.** » Il posa sa grande main sur son épaule.

« **T'as pas à t'inquiéter. Maintenant elle s'occupe de me faire chier et de miauler à la mort la nuit quand c'est trop le foin pour qu'elle puisse dormir !** »

Elle ne put se retenir de rire à cet instant d'abord la tenue non-appropriée du jeune homme sous la pluie, et maintenant ça, elle ne pouvait pas éviter de se moquer de lui. En l'entendant rire ainsi, Luxus l'attrapa d'un bras en la rapprochant de lui pour ensuite lui ébouriffer un peu plus la tignasse. C'étaient deux enfants qui profitaient des joies de la vie. Son rire semblait contagieux, car il se mit aussi à rire. Pas comme d'habitude, pas d'une façon méchante, non, il riait à cause de la joie. C'était une première. Cette nouvelle musique était toute aussi merveilleuse que le son de sa voix grave. Mirajane adorait l'entendre rire. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par poser sa tête sur ses genoux, et le chat installé sur son ventre.

Leurs regards se croisèrent par hasard et ne se quittèrent plus. Il avait ses pupilles plongés dans les siennes. Il avait de grands yeux verts et ne quittait plus son sourire. Le monde extérieur avait été effacé et le reste commençait à recevoir le même sort, lorsqu'un éclair retentit ce qui effraya Milka qui glissa sur le ventre de la blanche, griffes sorties, avant de disparaitre. Mirajane se releva par la suite et serra les dents pour ne pas échapper un cri de douleur intense.

« **Faut que ce chat arrête de voir Lily sérieux !** » Luxus semblait désespéré dans ses paroles. « **Ça va ?** »

« **Ouais, ouais. C'est qui Lily **? » Elle saignait, mais ce n'était pas non plus mortelle comme blessure.

« **Le chat du punk. Une vraie chochotte qui adore les kiwis. L'imbécile aux cheveux roses ne t'a jamais parlé de son chat qui traine dans la ville ?** »

«** Lisanna s'en occupe quand il doit partir pour une randonnée.** » Mirajane ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un petit rire. « **C'est la galère pour le trouver apparemment. Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant.** »

La minette ne l'avait pas loupé, mais la douleur passa rapidement. Elle soupira avant de s'abandonner sur le dossier du fauteuil. Dans la bataille, les deux tasses avaient risqués leurs peaux, mais Luxus semblait y tenir et les avait mis en sureté. Plus elle passait de temps dans ce lieu, plus elle en apprenait pour cet homme si mystérieux. Un nouveau lien était en train de se construire sur leur amitié passée. Puis, elle se laissa aller et posa la question qui la titillait depuis le début. Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« **C'était seulement à cause du boulot que tu voulais plus bouger ? Parce que je sais bien que Ever et compagnie sont très vite inquiets pour toi, mais deux jours c'est trop court pour eux.** »

« **Je sais pas comment ils ont su.** » Il regardait un pot de fleur qui était en train de rendre l'âme.

« **Ton grand père n'était pas non plus tranquille quand je l'ai vu…** **C'est ton père qui est revenu je suppose. Y'a que ça qui peut vous faire réagir tous les deux.** »

Le regard qu'il lui jeta répondait à toutes ses interrogations. Pas besoin de tourner un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie. C'était bien rare que les deux vivent en paix lorsque ce monsieur était en ville et Luxus était souvent distant quand les magnoliens chuchotaient que le fils rejeté n'était pas loin.

« **Tu devrais l'arroser au lieu de la regarder dans les blancs des yeux.** »

Il ne parla toujours pas. Juste un sourire. Elle ramena ses genoux vers elle et les attrapa avec ses bras puis y posa sa tête. Elle reprit son exploration des lieux. Devant elle se trouvait une table de bois recouverte par des tas de papiers, des tasses, des vêtements, un ordinateur perché sur une pile de cartons, et perdu dans cette savane sauvage, le chat dormait paisiblement. Une photo était posée sur le meuble derrière la table. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir le contenu de la photo, alors elle prit son courage et se rapprocha. Elle enjamba les paires de chaussettes et les verres de plus elle essaya de ne pas trop marcher sur les feuilles volantes.

« **Et c'est seulement la nuit… ! Il a de la chance que ce soit pas toute la journée.** »

Mirajane attrapa le cadre blanc. C'était un homme et un petit garçon blond : lui. Toujours la même crinière, et il n'avait pas encore cette cicatrice qui lui barrait l'œil droit. Sa bouille de gamin la faisait sourire comme une idiote. A côté de Luxus, elle avait fini par reconnaitre son grand père qui avait quelques rides en moins. Alors qu'elle allait reposer la photo, elle en remarqua une autre retournée face contre le parquet et sans cadre. Délicatement, elle se baissa et la ramassa. C'était toujours Luxus dans sa jeunesse, encore plus jeune même. Mais Mirajane n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre l'homme sur la photo.

« **T'as faim ?** » Il la fit sursauter une nouvelles fois, et elle échappa la photo volante, et tenue le cadre de justesse qu'elle remit en place tout de suite après. « **Toujours autant curieuse au final… ! J'ai fait des pâtes si tu veux. **»

Le jeune homme posa la deuxième assiette sur le peu de place qu'il y avait sur la table et alla se jeter sur son canapé pour manger. Elle ne tarda pas à aller prendre son repas elle aussi. En plus, il avait un talent caché pour cuisiner, car ces simples pâtes au beurre étaient divines.

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un moment, la blanche fut vite contaminée par la maladie du bordel de Luxus, car elle posa de façon indifférente l'assiette et la fourchette par terre ce qui le fit sourire. Quelques instants plus tard, alors que la pièce commençait à sérieusement s'assombrir, elle appréciait le silence de cet appartement. Elle se rendit compte que peu à peu le vide qu'elle avait ressenti toute la matinée s'effaçait ti-ta-petit. Savoir que le résultat de cette amélioration était la présence du petit fils de Makarov était surprenant.

« **Ça te dirait de rester ici c'te nuit ? Peut-être que Milka miaulera pas comme ça.** »

« **Comme tu veux. J'sais pas si ça va l'empêcher, mais on peut essayer.** » Mirajane souriait en écoutant la justification de Luxus qui était complètement bidon, mais elle s'en contre-fichait.

De toute façon, elle était trop fatiguée pour bouger ou réfléchir. Elle le sentit se coller à elle et la couvrir d'une douce couverture. Comme si tout cela était naturel, elle continua d'enfoncer le bouchon et se lova contre son torse avant de fermer les yeux. Sa présence suffisait à l'apaiser. Le soir c'était toujours une bataille pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée, mais avec lui c'était devenu un plaisir de se reposer.

« **Essaye de pas t'y habituer non plus tu veux.** » En l'entendant dire ceci, elle lui donna un coup de tête sur l'épaule.

« **T'es chiant Draer tu sais ?** »

Il ne répondit pas, et préféra poser son bras sur sa taille, et faire mine de dormir.

Au bout de quelques heures de sommeil, elle se réveilla en sursaut et évita de justesse la chute. C'était le noir complet, et elle avait du mal à remettre en place ce qui s'était passé. Il n'était plus là. Il avait disparu, évaporé. C'était une de ses habitudes de se dissoudre avant de se matérialiser juste à côté d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas bouger, et pourtant il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle pour éviter que sa sœur s'inquiète. La jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent alla chercher son imperméable dans la salle de bain.

Sa petite sœur lui avait envoyé un message assez direct lui disant de bien rester où elle était, car la nuit, les rues n'étaient jamais sûres. Alors elle reposa son téléphone et retourna sur le canapé avec Milka dans les bras.

« **J'espère que tout va bien à l'extérieur. Dans son message, Lisanna avait l'air inquiète…** »

D'un coup comme si le félin avait compris le besoin flagrant de tendresse qu'elle exprimait, Milka se mit à ronronner. En observant ce chat, Mirajane comprenait pourquoi Makarov l'avait confié à son petit-fils : ils se ressemblaient beaucoup avec leurs caractères bien trempés.

Un moment plus tard, alors qu'elle commençait enfin à se calmer et à espérer de nouveau s'endormir, quelqu'un vint tambouriner avec violence la porte. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Qui était-ce ? Elle n'était pas censée être ici, et elle ne voulait pas que ça se cache c'était donc pas question d'aller ouvrir.

« **Mira ! C'est Makarov, le grand père de Luxus ! Ouvre s'il-te-plait !** » Elle reconnue sa voix qui témoignait du grand âge de cet homme qui avait beaucoup vécu.

La jeune femme se leva et se dépêcha de laisser entrer le grand père. Essoufflé, il regarda de partout dans les pièces aux alentours.

« **Vous ne le trouverez pas ici. Ça fait un sacré moment qu'il est parti sans prévenir personne à part le chat.** »

« **Tu sais pour… ?** »

Elle le regarda longuement pour lui dire silencieusement que oui, elle avait fini par deviner pourquoi son départ avait aussi été précipité : son père avait encore fait des siennes et il était sûrement parti régler cette nouvelle histoire.

**« Reste ici pour le reste de la journée, j'enverrais quelqu'un d'autre au bar.** »

Il avait un regard sévère qui obligeait la belle à obéir malgré cette volonté intérieure qui lui disait de ne pas plier, de chercher à comprendre… : de se battre contre les cachoteries. Depuis que sa curiosité lui avait causé temps de mal, tellement de peine… Elle n'avait toujours pas accepté le fait, que pendant des années elle connaissait le secret de son grand-frère malade, et qu'elle ne pouvait le dire à personne. C'était un secret, et elle ne pouvait pas se confier. Après cette histoire, elle était encore tombée sur des histoires terribles. La sensation de savoir en espionnant les gens avait changé en elle. Ce n'était plus de la joie, non, c'était un pénible cauchemar, qui faisait que cette vie était misérable…

Dans sa réflexion silencieuse et douloureuse, elle recula vers la table, jusqu'à s'y appuyer. Son souffle venait de l'abandonner d'un coup. Ses poumons la faisaient souffrir le martyre. Ses jambes semblaient vouloir se briser. Pourtant, personne ne venait à son secours bien qu'elle ne soit pas cachée derrière son sourire…

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était de nouveau seule : il était partit tout aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Mirajane ne savait que faire même si son état physique devenait stable : elle avait fini par ressentir ce sentiment d'être un étranger dans la vie de cet homme qu'elle avait toujours secrètement observé. Parfois, il lui était arrivé de croiser son regard, ou de le frôler. Depuis son enfance, elle était étrangement attirée par Luxus, et ne savait comment l'expliquer.

Elle avait fini par se coucher au bord du canapé espérant pouvoir de nouveau rejoindre le monde de Morphée.

La porte se claqua violemment et la sortie de sa transe en sursautant. Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'elle était couchée sur le canapé les yeux ouverts. Il était quatre heures du matin, et pourtant, elle n'avait pas réussi à se reposer.

« **T'es encore là ?** »

Sa voix laissait transparaitre sa fatigue, mais il restait toujours aussi froid et éloigné de la réalité. Son « absence » faisait de plus en plus mal à Mirajane. Elle ne voulait pas de ça. Pas que son passé redevienne son présent. Non.

**« J'avais envie de t'emmerder dans ton petit monde. Tu sais, là où tu te caches. Je croyais que tu savais te battre, que tu savais montrer tes crocs et serrer les poings pour avancer, mais finalement toutes ses rumeurs n'étaient que mensonges.** »

Déballer au tant de mots avait fini par la pousser à se relever. Assise en tailleur, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. C'était un défi du regard qu'elle lui lançait. Elle voulait retrouver le Luxus de son passé, celui qui était fougueux et qui n'hésitait pas à se lancer dans le vide. Revoir son courage qui semblait s'évader de jours en jours.

« **Tu fais pareil, et tu me fais la morale ? 'Te fous pas de moi Mira ! **» Il posa sa veste et ses savates pour ensuite s'assoir à côté de Mirajane. « **On se ressemble au final…** »

« **Je fais souffrir personne en souriant. Toi tu fais mal à ton entourage en agissant ainsi.** » Elle n'osait plus le regarder après ceci. Elle comprenait pourquoi cette malheureuse plante desséchée était là : un endroit où fuir.

« **Les trois ont toujours été comme ça, et n'ont jamais réellement de douleurs quand je m'évadais… **»

« **Elle a mal de te voir pourtant. Ça voit dans ses yeux, on dirait presque que même si elle est habituée, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un vide en elle à chaque fois que tu pars.** »

En disant tout ceci, elle doutait. Parlait-elle d'Evergreen comme était l'idée de départ, ou avait-elle fini par avouer ses sentiments ? Son cœur s'était sûrement dévoilé. Elle aimait taquiner ses amis sur leurs histoires de cœurs, mais n'avait jamais su assumer les siennes. Oui, elle avait toujours essayé de fuir ce sentiment de bonheur quand elle se battait avec lui il y a des années. Elle avait peur en réalité.

Dans l'appartement, il eut un moment de vide. Le chat était parti par la fenêtre en même temps que le départ de Makarov. Mirajane se sentit mal d'agir ainsi. Elle lui disait tout ceci et n'arrivait pas à le regarder, lui et sa tignasse blonde. Elle savait pourtant que les mots n'étaient pas franchement son moyen de communication favori.

Prenant le peu de force et de courage qu'il lui restait, elle quitta la plante qui n'était plus verte, et l'affronta : Luxus regardait le sol, mais son regard semblait toujours être posé sur elle. Elle tremblait sans pouvoir le contrôler. Ses mains étaient glacées, mais soudain, il les attrapa entre les siennes qui semblaient brûlantes. Son cœur s'était à battre à cent à l'heure à cet instant. Elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait l'entendre.

Ils passèrent un long moment ainsi. Il regardait le sol, et elle regardait son large dos musclé. Au fur et à mesure, elle sentait que son sang circulait de nouveau à l'extrémité de ses doigts et se mit à sourire bêtement.

« **Et puis merde…** »

Luxus releva sa tête après avoir marmonner dans sa barbe et regarda les yeux bleus azur de la jeune femme. Elle avait une peau claire, et des cheveux d'argents si soyeux. Cette femme lui semblait toujours aussi pure, bien que derrière ces apparences se cachaient un démon, une femme diaboliquement forte et fière.

Il passa l'une de ses larges mains sur sa nuque et la rapprocha de son visage tout en continuant de se fixer. Tout le long de son absence il avait pensé à elle, et cherchait désespérément à comprendre pourquoi elle occupait au tant ses pensées. Rapidement, il colla ses lèvres aux siennes. En fin de compte, il avait toujours été attiré par ses lèvres roses : depuis un moment il avait voulu savoir à quel point elles étaient douces et savoureuses à la fois. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait souhaité partager un baiser avec une femme. Elle était toujours la seule vraiment importante.

Ce baiser était si doux et passionné que Mirajane partit dans un monde encore inconnu : celui du bonheur à grande dose. Son cœur n'arrivait pas à suivre. Ses joues avaient pris des couleurs, et dans son ventre elle sentait des milliers de papillons voler en elle. Plus le temps passait plus elle se laissait aller et se rapprochait.

A bout de souffle, ils durent se séparer ce qui ne fit plaisir à aucun des deux. Par la suite, elle s'enfonça dans le dossier du canapé et regarda le plafond jusqu'à le sentir s'installer contre elle, la tête cachée dans son cou.

Sa présence l'avait déjà tellement comblée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Cette vie remplie d'instant de silence commençait à lui plaire. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été si bien… !

« **Merci Luxus.** »

Oui, merci, milles merci. Elle ne pourra jamais assez le remercier. Elle venait de s'en rendre compte. Le vide avait disparu. Il avait été comblé, remplit. Malgré les évènements récents, il avait réussi à la rendre heureuse, à la faire réellement sourire. Pas le sourire cachant sa misère, non, son véritable sourire.

Aujourd'hui avait été un jour remplit de surprises et de malheurs détruits…


End file.
